Surprises
by xxValentinexx
Summary: The SGC gets a new commander, General O'Neill. They encounter some interesting things but also find new relationships. JS, DV
1. Chapter 1

Summary: General Landry is being promoted to a D.C. job and they are getting a new commander of the base, General O'Neill. It's about Sam and Jack's evolving relationship along with Daniel and Vala's. Set after when Sam comes back from Atlantis.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Stargate characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean we're getting a new commander?" asked a mad Colonel Mitchell.

"I'm being promoted to work in some area of off world security in D.C." replied General Landry

"Do you know who's taking your place?" asked Daniel

"No, and no one will know until he or she arrives Monday morning" replied Landry

"It's not gonna be the same without you sir" said Cam as he got up

"I highly doubt that, besides they assured be I'll be here a lot" replied Landry

"What about General O'Neill, isn't he in charge of off world security in D.C." asked Teal'q

"All I know is I'm not taking his job, so he isn't commanding the SGC, now if you'll excuse me I have to pack my things" replied Landry and then he left

"Well, hopefully the new guy can handle us" said Cam as they all walked out of the briefing room

"Anyone can" replied Sam

"Are we still on for tonight?" asked Teal'q as they were about to go their separate ways

"Ubetcha muscles" replied Vala

"5:30?" asked Sam and then Teal'q nodded.

"I'll bring the pizza, Daniel brings the beer" replied Cam as they all separated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning:

Today was the day that the SGC was going to finally find out who their new commanding officer was, so they were all in the gate room waiting for his or her arrival.

"So who do you think it is?" asked Mitchell to Sam

"I honestly don't have a clue" replied Colonel Carter

As if right on queue there was a blinding light in the gate room and the person that they least expected was standing there in his BDU's.

"Lucy I'm home" said General Jack O'Neill as he looked at everyone

"What, am I dead or something, you guys look like you just saw a dead person" replied Jack as he walked down the ramp towards SG-1, well everyone except Daniel.

"We're just a little shocked sir" replied Carter who now had a smile on her face

"Well you guys better get used to me because I'm in charge now" said Jack with a smile on his face

"T, where's the monkey?" asked Jack to the jaffa.

"I believe he is in his lab O'Neill" replied Teal'q

"Well, back to whatever is was that you were doing before I came, I'm going to say hi to the monkey" and with that Jack walked out of the gate room as fats as he arrived leaving SG-1 still standing there.

"Did he even give a hint to the fact that he was coming here?" asked Mitchell to Carter knowing that she had emailed the General that weekend

"No, he was his same old General O'Neill self" replied Sam

"Well I think it's great that I now finally have someone in this mountain that has a sense of humor" replied Vala as they all walked out.

XXXXXXXXX

Daniel office:

"Knock, knock" said Jack as he walked in to an office with a still sleeping Daniel

'How to wake him' thought Jack while looking around the room until he stopped a megaphone 'I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Vala has done this before' thought Jack before turning it on.

"Jack to Daniel, Jack to Daniel, wake up" yelled Jack into the megaphone as Daniel jumped out of his chair.

"Jesus Christ Jack are you trying to kill me?" asked Daniel as Jack set the megaphone down.

"I would never try to kill you…intentionally" replied Jack smiling

"Why are you here?" asked Daniel as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and as Jack started to spin around in a stool that Vala usually used

"Oh you know this and that and the whole commander thing" replied Jack as he started to look through the folders on his desk

"What did you say?"

"What about commanding stuff, well someone has to run this place" replied Jack as he set a folder down

"You're the new commander of the SGC"

"Yup, you're stuck with me until they kick me out" said Jack smiling

"Why didn't you tell me when I was talking to you last night?" asked Daniel as he sat down at his desk

"Musta slipped my mind, I do that a lot"

"Yes I know, shouldn't you be doing commander like things"

"Should is the key word there Danny-boy. Besides I ran this place a few years ago, nothing new"

"That is true" replied Daniel as he started to go through the folders that Jack had messed up

"On a different note I talked to the president" said Jack smiling

"Jack, you talk to the president almost everyday" replied Daniel setting his papers down

"Minor detail but" started Jack as he shut Daniel's door "I don't talk to him about the fraternization regs everyday"

"You seriously talked to him about the?"

Daniel was the only person that Jack had told about his feelings for Sam, mainly because he felt like he and Daniel were very close, plus that fact that he could keep secrets helped. Daniel also knew that the only reason Jack hadn't pursued a relationship with Sam was because of the regs.

"Sure did and he said he would make an exception for two people that had saved the world about eight or nine times, by Teal'q's calculations" replied Jack

"So are you going to talk to her?"

"Of course, but as soon as you talk to Vala" replied Jack with his signature grin

"Jack"

"General O'Neill your needed in you office" said an airman over the loud speaker

"See ya monkey" replied Jack and then he was gone to do what he called, commander like things.

When Jack finally got to his office the last person he expected to see there was there, Colonel Samantha Carter.

"Hey Carter what's up?" asked Jack as he sat down in wheat he called the best chair in this whole damned galaxy.

"What didn't you tell me you were coming here Sir?" replied Carter as she sat down in front of him.

"I like surprises"

"Jack" Sam knew he was lying

"Fine, I didn't know I'd be here until Friday. Landry wanted to spend more quiet time and he requested me for the job here. I would've given you a warning but I couldn't get a hold of any of ya" replied Jack who was now glaring

"Teal'q found a new fascination with the Harry Potter movies, we watched them all weekend and then saw the new one" replied Sam who was now smiling

"I missed a movie marathon?" 

"Don't worry, Star Wars is this weekend"

"Sweet, it'll be like the good old time, but with Cam and Vala mixed in"

"Right, I'll be in my office if you need anything Sir" replied Sam getting up

"I actually need someone to help me unpack my house, so wanna help?"

"Do I have I choice?" asked Sam smiling

"No, not really" replied Jack

"I'll be there around six" replied Sam and then she left

"Now to get Daniel to talk to Vala" said Jack as he picked up his phone "Vala, it's Jack, I need to ask you a favor…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and his plans, tell me what you think so….

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't had the time, I swear the next chapter will be up by the end of the week!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Stargate, I wish I did but I don't!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Now to get Daniel to talk to Vala" said Jack as he picked up his phone "Vala, it's Jack, I need to ask you a favor…"_

"Sure Jack, what's up?" asked Vala

"I'm giving Daniel orders to get off the base tonight, go with and make sure he does something other than work" replied Jack smiling

"Do we have to come back tomorrow?" asked Vala, Jack knew that she had a grin on her face just by how she asked him.

"Yes…but you can be a little late"

"How much is a little?"

"Two hours" 

"Sweet, thanks General!" replied Vala and then she hung up

"Now what should I do?" asked Jack to himself staring at his desk "maybe paperwork…yeah no"

"Hey Walter are there any teams off world?"

"No sir"

"Okay, I'm leaving then, haven't really unpacked" replied Jack as he walked out of the briefing room

"You didn't get here last night?" asked Walter a little confused.

"Ha no, I was still at the pentagon at 2400, I haven't had a fun day"

"Well have a good night General"

"Night Walter"

It wasn't like Jack was leaving really early; it was 1630, the normal time when people with normal jobs went home. Jack changed out of his BDU's, one thing he wasn't going to wear, even if he was the commander of the base, were his dress blues; BDU's all the way. When he was out of them he out his jacket on and then borrowed a hummer, his truck was at his house so borrowing one was the only way of getting home.

XXX

Cornel Carter had been looking at her clock in her lab every ten minutes since she talked to General O'Neill. She hadn't really seen or talked to him since she got back from Atlantis and she was starting to admit that she missed his stupid jokes and sarcastic nature. 'I just wish we didn't have those damn regs' thought Sam as she was staring at her computer, just like she had been for a while now. She was so in thought that she didn't even notice Mitchell walk into her lab.

"Sam, earth to Sam, you okay?" asked Cam as he waved his hand in front of her face

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking about this problem" replied Sam

"Sure, anyways I just came to remind you that we have a briefing tomorrow at 0900 so I'm heading home, and I'm sure General O'Neill would tell you to do the same, but seeing as he already left I will, go home"

"He left?"

"Yeah like an hour ago, Walter said he hadn't unpacked yet and was at the pentagon til 2400 last night, well night" replied Cam as he walked out smiling

"How long do you give them?" asked Daniel who, along with Vala was waiting outside of Sam's lab

"Oh I don't know" replied Cam as they all started walking to the elevator

"Three weeks" replied Vala as they got in

"Odd number"

"Oh wait; maybe two we have that birthday ball for the president then. I give them til the day after" replied Vala as they reached the top floor.

"You wanna bet?" asked Cam as they all walked out to their cars

"Sure"

"Okay I say 1 month, Vala says til the day after the ball, how about you Daniel?"

"The day before the ball" replied Daniel smiling

"Deal, see you guys later" replied Cam and then they were gone

XXXX

As soon as Cam left Sam got all of her stuff together and got changed into her normal jeans and a tank top. Even though it was summer outside, she would never wear shorts on the base with all the men around, she would probably changed at the General's place.

Before long Sam had arrived at his house, it was a little after 6, but O'Neill would never really care, just as long as she got there.

"Hey Carter" said Jack as he opened the door

"Hi sir" replied Sam as she walked in

"No sir, were not working okay?"

"Fine, but only if you call me Sam"

"Done"

"You want something to drink?" asked Jack as he walked into the kitchen and Sam set her stuff down.

"What do you have?"

"Well let's see, beer, beer, more beer, oh wait, nope just another beer, oh hold on I also have coke it's not diet but its soda"

"That's fine" replied Sam as she looked at all of the stuff in his living room. The only thing that was unpacked was his big screen TV. 'Of course what else would he need besides beer' thought Sam.

"Do I even want to know how old this is?" asked Sam as she took the soda

"Oh cool it, I shipped some drinks two days ago" replied Jack

"Then I'm going to assume that you have no food in the house?" asked Sam smiling

"Bingo!"

"You never change, so pizza or Chinese?" asked Sam as she picked up the phone

"Oh, that's a toughie, but I think I'll go with pizza" replied Jack and then Sam ordered a large pizza

"So what room do you want to unpack first?"

"Family room, seeing as everyone will be here on Friday, it needs to look some what lived in" replied Jack

As they unpacked and ate, Sam made fun of the pictures that Jack had of them and talking about their times as SG1.

"I'm really glad your back here Jack" said Sam when they were done unpacking the house.

"Me too, don't get me wrong I absolutely loved all of that paper work" replied Jack sarcastically "but I missed it at command and hanging out with you guys"

"Well you'll get to hang out with us on Friday, but it's late and I actually need to get home" said Sam standing up

"Not going back to your lab?" asked Jack grinning

"No, I actually need to get some sleep" replied Sam smiling

"Well don't be surprised if the briefing is two hours late tomorrow Daniel and Vala went out tonight and I told her that they couldn't show more than two hours late"

"Ok, goodnight Jack"

"Night Sam" replied Jack and then she was gone.

The rest of the week went by smoothly; everyone guessed that there was something up between Vala and Daniel because of the annual team night. Vala had sat on Daniel's lap and he had done nothing about it. Jack immediately knew that something had happened that Monday night and he would find out about his friend. But this new found love also meant that Jack had to tell Sam soon are Daniel would tell her for him, which would he very very bad thought Jack. He decided he would tell her Saturday night at the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed! Next up: The party at Jack's and the president's birthday ball!! Which will prolli be up late tonight or tomorrow!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't do the team night get together, but if enough people want it then I'll write it and post it.

Now: Jack and the gang have a party and go to a ball along with the gang from Atlantis

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate stuff, either one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday: The day before the ball, Jack is throwing a pool party at his house later in the day.

"Sam! Teyla and Elizabeth just got here and Carolyn and myself are going to take them shopping for dresses for the ball tomorrow, want to come with us, Daniel gave me his car" said Vala as she dangled Daniel's car keys in front of Sam's face with a huge grin plastered all over hers.

"I have to finish some work here and I already bought my dress so you guys can have fun" replied Sam as she typed away on her computer.

"Suit yourself, oh and I thought you might like to read this. Seeing as you got here before Jack I'm assuming that you haven't seen it yet" said Vala as she handed Sam a piece of paper and then left.

_Attention:_

_As of today the fraternization regulations do __not__ apply to anyone stationed at the SGC, this all includes anyone stationed on SGC Atlantis._

_General O'Neill via President_

"Oh my god" said Sam to herself. She couldn't believe it, the one thing that she couldn't have yesterday was just a few floors and about a hundred feet away from her. 'I have to see Jack' was all that came to Sam's mind as she stood up.

"Colonel Carter" yelled someone from behind her as she walked out of her room.

"Colonel Sheppard, how are you?" asked Sam as he caught up with her.

"Oh you know wraith every couple of days, the ones in-between that McKay seems to make an enemy the usual stuff, you?"

"Nothing's really been happening since I got back which is good for a change"

"I'll say, but do you know if my jeep is still here? I'm the only one with a car and Rodney, Ronon and myself all need to go get tuxes for tomorrow"

"It should be, if you want I can go find out for you right after I see General O'Neill"

"Oh, General O'Neill left right after we got here. Something about not getting that much sleep the night before and needing to go home to prepare for a drunk Daniel later" replied John smiling.

"Sounds like him, he's probably trying to get out of doing paperwork until next week"

"You're probably right"

"Let me call up stairs and see if your jeep is there" stated Carter as she picked up the nearest phone

"Yes this is Colonel Carter I was wondering if Colonel Sheppard's Jeep is still here…it's in the back…yes could you please get it out…ten is fine, thanks. They'll have your jeep out in about ten minutes; they put it in back for last winter"

"Thanks Colonel"

"No problem, now I have to grab something from my base quarters so if you'll excuse me I'll see you later"

"Of course, wait, what time are we supposed to get to General O'Neill's house?"

"1500, so you have about three hours to shop" replied Sam as she started to walk down the hall

"See you then" replied John and then he got on the elevator.

XXXXXXX

Samantha Carter didn't know why she had to tell Jack O'Neill her feelings for him today and in the next hour, but she felt like almost eleven years was long enough. So right after her talk with Colonel Sheppard she got her coat, even though it was summer she still wore it when she drove her bike, and drove her motorcycle over to the General's house.

'Now or never' thought Sam as she knocked on the door

"Carter, a little early, but it's better than staying in that lab of yours and being later" said Jack smiling as he let her in.

"Actually I came early so I could talk to you about something"

"Oh, and what would that might be, probably not the Simpson's?" asked Jack as they sat down on the couch.

"No sir, not the Simpson's. You remember the Zar'tac incident where we said that we would keep our feelings in that room? I'm tired of keeping them in the room. My feelings for you since then haven't changed, if anything their stronger and I think that eleven years is a long time to stay away from the person you love" stated Sam as she was looking down at your hands.

"And I've been waiting eleven years to say this, I love you Samantha Carter"

"And I love you Jonathon O'Neill"

"Let's stick with the Jack" replied Jack smiling as he cupped her face

"Okay" replied Sam and then something that she had waited so long had happened, Jack O'Neill kissed her. She didn't want him to stop kissing her and Jack didn't want her to stop kissing him back, but they both knew that they needed to stop because their friends would be arriving in about two hours.

"So, where do we go from here" asked Sam as they were lying down on the couch.

"Well I'm not leaving you, ever if that's what you mean"

"Kinda what I meant"

"See, I understand some of the time" replied Jack as he stretched out the word some.

"I meant our relationship"

"Well we can go slow…"

"Eleven years Jack"

"As I way saying, you can move in if you like"

"I like the sounds of that, but are we going to tell people"

"It might be a little complicated but can we tell Danny-boy?"

"Of course we can, he can cover us when needed"

"Plus he can keep secrets…at least I hope he can"

"We'll just have to find out, but I have to go back home and get my things for today and tomorrow" replied Sam getting up.

"You better not go back to the mountain" warned Jack as he got up with her

"I'm just going to my house; I'll be back at three, promise"

"I guess I can live without you til then"

"You'll just have to" replied Sam as she kissed him and left.

XXXXXXXX

When Sam arrived back to Jack's house around three, it sounded like a hundred people were there. 'Well if you have a party with John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth, Daniel, Cam, Teal'c, Carolyn, Vala and Jack, it's bound to get crazy' thought Sam as she walked into the backyard.

"Hi Sam" said Daniel as he hugged her

"Hi Daniel, everyone, where's General O'Neill?" replied Sam as she walked onto the deck.

"Inside, I think he's trying to figure out how many steaks we need" replied Cam and then Sam walked into the kitchen

"Hi Jack"

"Hey Sam" replied Jack as he gave her a quick kiss and then went back to looking at the pile of steaks on his counter.

"It really isn't that hard there are twelve of us so twelve steaks"

"True, but Teal'c and Ronon both eat a lot and your wrong there are thirteen of us, the other person just isn't here yet" replied Jack smiling

"Who"

"Cassie"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup, she called me this morning and I told her she could stay here because of the party" replied Jack as Sam hugged him

"Should we tell her about us?"

"Oh I don't know, she does keep secrets" said Jack as he kissed her

"Okay, one of you start talking" said someone from the doorway

"Cassie" yelled Sam as she hugged the girl

"Hi Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack" replied Cassie as she hugged them "Okay, when did this start happening?" asked Cassie as she pointed to them

"Today, but you can't tell anyone" stated Jack in a serious tone

"Fine, you ruin all of my fun"

"Oh well, here make yourself useful kiddo" said Jack as he handed her a plate of steaks and took the other two.

"Cassie!" yelled Daniel as they all came back outside

"Hi Uncle Daniel" replied Cassie as she hugged him "Hi Uncle Teal'c"

"Hello Cassandra Frasier, it is nice to see you again"

"Let me introduce you to everyone, I think you've met Cam, Vala, Carolyn and Elizabeth, but the others are Teyla, Jon, Ronon and Rodney" said Sam as she pointed to each person. Teyla, Carolyn and Elizabeth were all at the table talking while everyone else was playing something along the lines of football in the pool.

"Well I gotta get back to the game so we'll catch up later" said Daniel as he left and then jumped into the pool followed by Teal'c

"Why don't you go help your uncle with the steaks?"

"That's probably a good idea" replied Cassie as she walked over to the grill and Sam went to the table to talk to everyone else.

"Uncle Jack?"

"What kiddo?"

"Can I get a truck?" asked Cassie as Jack raised his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like manor

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"Because the stupid government says that I need a guardian's permission, even though I'm over 18"

"Okay, but why do you need a truck, you're still in college"

"Well…remember how I told you that I'm here for a few weeks?" stated Cassie smiling

"I don't like where this is going"

"I'm actually kind of going to be here for a while. I graduated early and the President wanted another doctor in the SGC just in case, so he picked me"

"That's great" replied Jack as he hugged her

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone yet, I want to surprise them on Monday"

"We'll make a deal, you help me cook these steaks and let me pick out the truck and I'll shut my trap"

"Deal, and is it okay if I stay here until I find a place?"

"Sure, but Sam's staying here so you could probably stay at hers" replied Jack as he started to take the steaks off of the grill.

"Okay, I'll talk it over with her" replied the girl as she picked up a plate and put them on the table where the rest of the food was.

"Kids, food's ready!" yelled Jack to everyone in the pool

After eating their steaks everyone voted on playing football in the pool again.

"You guys start without me, I still have to change" yelled Sam as everyone jumped into the pool.

Carolyn needed a little convincing to jump right in but Cam had eventually gotten her to join them. They had all convinced Elizabeth to join them because she wouldn't see another pool for a long time. Cassie and Vala didn't need any convincing; they were the first ones to jump in.

When Sam finally walked back outside she was in a blue bikini. Jack thought he was going to have a heart attack for how hot she looked and reminded himself to make her go swimming a lot. Just as Jack thought he was going to be able to tackle her in the pool the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" yelled Sam and then she walked inside

"Hello, how I can I help you?" asked Sam as she opened the door to a young male and female.

"I guess we have the wrong house, we're looking for a General Jack O'Neill" stated the boy

"No you have the right house, come in"

"Thank you" replied the girl as they walked into the family room

"Jack!" yelled Sam, but had no answer "General O'Neill"

"What!" yelled Jack

"Come here"

"Alright, hold your horses" replied Jack as he walked into the family room and froze "Jon? Evelyn? What are you guys doing here?" said Jack as he hugged him.

"Visiting, you know you're really hard to find. I called the Pentagon so they could tell you but they told me that you moved back here" replied Evelyn

"I'll just leave you guys alone then" said Sam as she started to walk away

"No, get back here, sorry, kids this is Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam these are two of my nieces and nephews, Jonathon and Evelyn Walker" replied Jack smiling "They're two of my sister's kids"

"Very nice to meet you"

"You too ma'ma" replied Jon

"Jon's my namesake; I'm only really close to my sister Allyson so she felt she should name her oldest son after me"

"But I don't go by Jack, makes it less confusing" replied Jon smiling. At that moment Sam could tell he had some O'Neill, he had Jack's smile.

"So, where's everyone else?" asked Jack a little confuse why the rest of the family wasn't with them.

"Well, I wanted to live somewhere different and I graduated college early and got a transferred to be a nurse at the mountain" replied Evelyn

"And I also got transferred to the mountain"

"You're kidding right?" asked Sam

"No ma'ma, why?"

"You're under my command, sucks for you. They're both in the air force, Jon's 23 and Eve is Cassie's age" smiled Jack

"I think I'll manage. But mom and dad said they would stop up in a couple of weeks when Kayleigh, Chris and Max get out of school"

"I can't wait to see them; does the rest of the family know you two moved out here?"

"Not really, we didn't want to cause a huge split again"

"Why?" asked Sam

"I'll tell you later, but now I have to introduce you to everyone" replied Jack as they all started to walk outside.

"Yeah, the team is here" replied Jack

"Everyone, this is my nephew Jon and my niece Eve, they both got transferred to the mountain" yelled Jack

"You're Evelyn Walker?" stated Carolyn as she got out of the pool

"Yup"

"I didn't know you were related to the General. It's nice to meet you I'm Carolyn Lam, the main doctor at the mountain"

"Nice to meet you" replied Eve as she shook her hand "but why does a mountain that is based on deep space radar need a doctor?"

"Um about that, Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna tell them, you're Eve's age so they'll understand better"

"Sure, come on, we can grab something to eat inside" replied Cassie as all three of them walked in.

"We finally meet someone from Jack's family and they'll be working with us" stated Daniel

"What can I say, I had a big influence on them when they were younger" replied Jack as she sat down at the table with Sam and Daniel as everyone else went back to the game.

"How so?"

"Jon is the oldest boy out of my brother's and sister's so he was here a lot when Charlie was still alive. Since he died I've kept in contact with my sister, Jon's mother, and her family. The rest of my family besides my mother and father, don't really talk to me because they blame me for Charlie's death" replied Jack

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" replied Daniel

"Naw, it's okay. Besides why would I want to talk with eight brothers and sister's plus their families" replied Jack smiling

"Did you just say eight?" asked Sam shocked

"Yup, my sister Marie is the oldest, then me, my sister Allyson, Jon's mom, then Brain and Davin are twins, then my sister Colleen, my sister Nessa, my brother Emmet, my sister Shauna and my brother William but we call him Liam. All of them but me are married and have at least one kid each" replied Jack

"Holy shit that's a lot of O'Neill's" replied Daniel

"How'd your mother deal with all of you?" asked Sam

"I have no clue, but I'm the only one in the air force. But enough about my family, let's go watch a movie" said Jack standing up "Guys we're going to go watch Shooter if you want to come"

"Be right in sir" replied Sheppard as they all got out of the pool.

The night went smoothly, Sam learned a lot about Jack's family by talking with Eve. Sam, along with everyone else filled them in the Stargate program. Both of them were very interested and didn't seem at all shocked when they found out the government was hiding something that big from the public's eyes. Eve was a very nice girl and soon became friends with Cassie. It was around midnight when everyone decided to leave knowing that they would have to be up early in the morning to catch their flight to D.C.

"Okay, now who's sleeping where" stated Jack when everyone left leaving Sam, Cassie, Jon and Eve still there.

"Jack, you have six bedrooms, let them pick" replied Sam as she put a bunch of beer bottles in the fridge.

"Right, Cassie you can have your usual room, you two follow me"

"Uncle Jack can I ask you a question?" asked Jon as he showed him his room.

"Shoot" replied Jack as Eve came to stand next to him.

"What's with you and Colonel Carter if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're together, but no one is to know, not even the people you met today and nobody at the base" replied Jack in a stern voice

"Understood sir" replied Jon as she did a mock salute and then went to his room.

"Does Cassie know?"

"She was the first to find out" replied Jack smiling

"I'm happy for you Uncle Jack, I really am, just don't mess it up"

"Oh, I intend not to. Night kiddo" said Jack as he kissed on the forehead and then went to the kitchen to find Sam.

"So, you want your usual room or you wanna sleep in my wonderful bed?" asked Jack as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Your room is sounding nice" replied Sam as they started walking to the bedroom.

"I should probably tell you something else about my family" stated Jack as they got into bed.

"What, that you're all murders or something" replied Sam as she curled up next to him

"Ha I wish, it's more along the lines of money"

"Jack I don't care about money, as long as I have you then I'm happy"

"Well that's the thing; money isn't really that big of an issue with my family. My grandfather was kind of a billionaire and I guess I was his favorite grandson, I really don't know why, but he left about half of his fortune to me and the rest to the family" replied Jack

"You're kidding right?" asked Sam as she shifted herself so she could face him.

"I wish I was but no, I'm kind of loaded and my family kind of owns a castle in Ireland" replied Jack with his signature grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the rich type" replied Sam as she kissed him. 

"This doesn't change anything does it?" asked jack a little worried because the only other person he had told about his family's money was Sarah.

"Other than the fact that you now have to take me somewhere warm on my next down time, nope" stated Sam smiling

"I think I can handle that as long as you wear that bikini you were wearing today"

"I think I can handle that, but we need to go to bed. We have a 7 am flight to catch"

"God, don't remind me" replied Jack groaning into the pillow

"Night Jack"

"Night Sam" replied Jack as he tightened his grip around her waist and fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is the ball, I should try and have it up soon but I'm working everyday this week and I have to go shopping for school stuff and I also have to update my other stories, but hopefully that won't take too long!

Please Review


End file.
